The present invention relates to a screen including a bracket that engages the vertical row of openings in a slotted upright of an office partition panel system.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient structural strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc, and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniture.xe2x80x9d The partition panels may include vertical structural members having a vertical row of slots or openings that receive the hooks of hang-on accessory units for support thereof.
One type of partition panel that has been developed in an attempt to accommodate the changing needs of users includes a xe2x80x9cstackingxe2x80x9d panel that can be positioned above a lower panel to increase the height of an existing partition. Although such stacking panels generally provide increased panel height, stacking panels may be relatively expensive and difficult to install. Accordingly, a need exists for a lightweight screen that can be quickly and easily installed to provide additional privacy for a user of a workspace.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a screen assembly adapted to connect to a partition of the type having at least one upright frame member with openings in opposite side faces thereof to receive support hooks of hang-on accessory units. The screen assembly includes a sheet member defining at least one side edge, and a bracket is connected to the sheet member adjacent the side edge. The bracket includes a first member configured to extend around at least a portion of a first side of the upright frame member. The first member includes a connector adapted to engage the openings in the first side face of the upright frame member. The bracket also includes a second member configured to extend around at least a portion of a second side of the upright frame member. The second member includes a connector adapted to engage openings in a second side face of the upright frame member.
Another aspect of the present invention is a knock-down portable partition. The partition includes a partition frame having a pair of spaced-apart vertical posts. Each of the posts has a vertical row of openings in a side face for supporting hang-on accessory units. Upper and lower beams extend between the posts, and rigidly yet releasably interconnect the same to form a rigid panel frame that can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled. A screen assembly is connected to a first one of the posts. The screen assembly includes a screen member defining at least one side edge. The screen assembly also includes a bracket with at least one connector, the connector engaging the row of openings in post and supporting the screen adjacent the post.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a door assembly for partitions of the type having at least one upright frame member with at least one row of openings therein for supporting hang-on accessory units. The door assembly includes a door member defining a side edge. A bracket includes at least one connector shaped to be received within the row of openings of an upright frame member. A hinge pivotably interconnects the door member and the bracket member adjacent the side edge of the door member.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.